How Am I Ment To Fit In With A Coven Of Vampires!
by XxSashaxX
Summary: set just after new moon, focuses on family and friendship mostly. seeing more of the bonds in the cullen family :  Tanya is somehow under the impression edward wants to marry her and Bella fells out of place...what is the best thing for her to do? run?


**Set just after new moon, this **_**is**_** a twilight fanfic, so if you are just going to criticize twilight please stop reading now. I'm not going to ask for reviews partly because it hasn't worked previously in the past. So review if you feel like it, if you don't then fine by me, enjoy.**

How Am I Ment To Fit In With A Coven Of Vampires?

Chapter 1

'ha! You two are joined at the hip! And I will not be convinced otherwise' Emmet exclaimed, he had made a jibe saying that me and Edward went into depression every time we were away from each other, I hadn't said anything, but the blush on my cheeks was all he needed to carry on.

Edward on the other hand was growling but I could see him going into state of angst and guilt. I knew he was remembering when he left, but now I could see him point. I walked over to him and let Emmet chortle on. I hesitantly put a hand on his arm.

His muscles unclenched and he looked at me, mouthed sorry and snaked and arm around my waist, I rested my head on his shoulder.

Emmet didn't miss the interaction, he jabbed a finger at us 'see! Proof! Not in his 109 years had he even been calmed down! Ever and then you come along and one touch! One tiny touch makes him back off! I don't get it!' Emmet wasn't teasing playfully anymore, but more expressing his confusion that probably started the teasing in the first place.

Edward sighed when he saw Alice bounding down the stairs, I still could get used to how agile and graceful she was, I swear she was formally a ballerina when she was human, but I didn't want to ask, I knew she only just found out about her human life and the subject might me a little touchy.

'Bella! I thought I smelt you' she smiled and didn't' hesitate to give me a hug, it had always aggravated Edward when she did that, even the fist time I visited his family Alice had been so bubbly and happy, I hadn't minded when she just ran up and hugged me, it was sorta nice, but Edward had been a little more protective and had scolded her for being so forthcoming and that she was lucky I had taken it all in so well.

'hey Alice' I said and hugged her back, 'hey how come Alice gets a hug and I don't?' Emmet whined '_maybe_ Emmet that's because you start darting questions and accusations towards us' Edward said calmly…I liked the sound of _us_, hearing it again was sending butterflies to my heart and my heart beat hammering. Of course Edward heard and kissed the top of my head-his family was weary for his reaction but he seemed fine. Emmet pouted and I smiled 'come here' I said and he beamed 'you're the best lil' sis ever, you know that?' he said and I restrained from stiffening as his comment.

Edward had told me that if I wanted to be like him, to stay with him longer than just my mortal life, to become a vampire, then he would prefer that I marry him first. It wasn't like I hadn't thought about it, but I had had a bad experience with marriages as a child. I had sworn to myself that I wouldn't do the _"small town_" thing and get married while I was still a teen. That sorta went out the window when I met Edward.

I felt Edward scrutinising my reaction but at the same time of feeling nervous, I felt overjoyed that he actually want to marry me, I couldn't help the goofy smile the spread across my face as I thought about it. After seeing this he smiled to.

'can I have Bella back now?' Edward asked, sounding annoyed yet almost desperate. 'fine' Emmet said reluctant and I skipped back into Edwards arms.

'Bella! Nice to see you dear' Esme said warmly, you couldn't overlook the love and satisfaction that radiated from her whenever she saw me and Edward together. 'oh no, you're not having her!' Edward said unexpectedly-his grip on me tightening slightly around my front. Everyone laughed apart form Edward who looked bashful and Esme who just smiled, but still upset she didn't have her hug.

I hasn't seen Rosalie or Jasper yet. I hadn't expected to see Rosalie, after her speech in the car back from the airport I don't think she felt like talking.

I had hope thought, that we might form some sort of friendship, but I doesn't seem like the case. Jasper though I wasn't sure where he was, I hadn't seen much of him since I went to get Edward. He had made Alice promise to get out (of Volterra) if things looked bad, Alice had said she lied to him when she agreed and I fully expected the two not to leave each others sides when she returned. But I hadn't seen them together since our return, it worried me.

Edward felt me tense at his side and looked questionaly at me. I smiled weakly, and he sensed I would tell him later.

every time I looked into his eyes now, I wondered what shade of green they would have been when he was human, I wished they had colour photography back then, I would have cherished a photo.

I realized I was staring at him, and him at me. And even thought it may have seemed a short amount of time to me, it certainly wasn't for the rest of his family. I blushed and looked down.

I felt the back of his cold hand brush my cheek, I lent into his hand subconsciously. Emmet chuckled and brought me back to the present. I hid into Edwards chest, they all laughed apart from Edward that just smiled and rubbed my back, easing away the embarrassment.

'Bella, there's no need to be embarrassed' Carlisle said softly, I smiled 'I know, but it doesn't seem to help' I said, that cracked another crooked smile from Edward. 'and I think its partly your fault, Bella' Alice chirped in, everyone turned to her. 'you seem to dazzle him as much as he dazzles you' Esme nodded 'I'm just glad you're not the odd one out anymore, Edward' she said kindly, 'I know, but you should really be thanking bella' he said and I cuddled into his side.

'you're right' Esme said and walked so fast I didn't see her approaching us. I wasn't used to this, it had been months since I had been in the Cullen's presense I was still re-adjusting. She put on her stern face 'don't you ever put me through that sort of hell again young man!' She scolded him and then turned to me, her expression shifting back into calm and loving 'I don't know if I could ever repay you bella, risking your life to go save Edwards was-' she didn't finish 'instinct, I couldn't do anything else, to be honest I didn't really think, but that could have something to do with my fainting…' I trailed off.

'you made her faint!' Edwards accused Alice and she held her hands up 'I didn't _make_ her faint, the news was a little overpowering for her' she said calmly (for gods sake what did they expect me to do when your told the love of your life is going to kill himself?), obviously just as immune to Edwards temper as much as the rest of the family, she was unthawed by his outburst. I looked sheepishly at the floor. 'you never did explain why you jumped of the cliff' Emmet said not realizing both me and Edward stiffen at the concept of me throwing myself of an outcrop of rock.

'she did to me' Edward explained. Jasper approached down the stairs beaming at me, and then scowled at Edward. 'you know sometimes I really hate how you can be run by your guilt, Edward. You're just lucky Alice or Bella didn't get hurt, you wouldn't have had to go to the volturi then' he said teasingly and I was surprised no one took offence, well apart from Esme (and so Carlisle) 'this isn't a joking matter!' she said knowing her attempt hopeless.

'Emmet?' I called and he looked at me 'yep?' I smirked 'me and Edward don't do _everything_ together, I still have to endure gym without him' I said and Emmet groaned 'fine, you win, but we all know that from now on Edward won't leave your side' he concluded.

'obviously' he said tight lipped, I squeezed his hand, I wasn't even sure if he felt it for my strength was nothing compared to his, but he felt it. He clamed down, and relaxed his jaw. 'and there we are again! I swear you're like some sort of therapist!' Emmet said, 'If I recall correctly I'm more of a drug' I said, I looked at the puzzled faces that were the Cullen's and smiled as only Edward knew what I was talking about.

'yes, and I was stupid to think I could keep my addiction safe' he said seriously, 'not stupid, Protective' I corrected and I could see sorrow in his eyes, it hurt me to see him like this, 'stop looking so sad' I told him and he stared blackly back at me.

I lent up on my tip toes, and pushed the corners of his mouth up. 'there we go' he made his own crooked smile and I hugged him round the neck. 'funny girl, trying to make a vampire smile' he chuckled 'not any vampire' I corrected 'my vampire' I whispered into his ear event though I knew the other could hear.

I went to pull back but he didn't let me. His strong arms made a cage around my middle, 'and will be forever' he added, he pecked the side of my cheek softly and I knew it might take a while for him to become desensitized again, but he didn't show any signs that it was hard for him.

And even if he showed no difficulty I was having trouble bringing my thoughts back. He chuckled lightly, hugged me tighter. 'you have no idea, how much I've missed you' he said sincerely 'I might do-' I began but cut myself off, I had already told him about the motorcycle, he knew about the cliff but he didn't know about that night in Port Angeles-and I didn't intend on bringing it up.

The whole coven laughed and I pouted 'what's so funny?' I said and Emmet just laughed harder, he still found my human reactions hilarious. 'do you not remember what I told you?' he said 'I remember everything you told me' I said stiffly and he noticed 'I _am_ sorry about before we left' he said quietly and the room fell silent 'I know you are' I said 'but I-' I cut him off '-were just thinking of my safety, I understand' I said and he looked in my eyes.

I covered them with my hands 'no cheating' I said and he I could sense the smirk on his face as he pulled my hands gently away from my face 'to late' he responded simply. I groaned 'I know you understand, but I still hurt you' he said and I cocked an eyebrow 'It hurt you too, and It only hurts when I'm not with you' I supplied him with information 'so you should never hurt again' Emmet piped in 'seeing as you're joined at the hip' I glared, my look startled him but I dropped it-no need to assume that I could take on Emmet in a bear fight.

'you know Edward you're lucky to have her' Jasper informed him, and he looked at me 'I know, there is no reason to live my _life_ if you're not in it' he said and I smiled 'likewise, but that does not mean I give you permission to go to those weirdo's in Volterra ok?' I verified, he didn't' respond 'Emmet' I said and he chuckled 'sorry Bro, I'm with her, I don't know what sort of hell I'd get from her if I wasn't' he joked.

'Edward, Bella's right. And as your mother you have to promise me' Esme told Edward 'no' he mumbled 'please?' I asked him he looked away, I sighed and pulled away from him with effort.

Jasper must have felt the pain that was radiating from me as I left him but he just held his temple, I was just sorry he had to feel the pain along with me. 'Bella…' Edward said and I ignored him, he sighed 'please' he said and I stayed strong, though my feet twitched, no one missed it but stayed silent. I had gotten over the whole "no privacy" thing ages ago, I had told then there was no point in leaving, it made no difference.

'I've been without you for as long as I can endure, don't do this to me' he said and Jasper broke my cover 'arh!' he cried 'ow bella!' he said and Edwards head snapped up 'what?' he asked worriedly 'this hurts her so much, its hurting me' he grumbled and Alice rolled her eyes, I could imagine her saying _grow up_, but she didn't say anything. 'Shut up Jasper' I hissed irritated 'Fine, promise me though' I said, Edward knew I was talking to him.

'fine I promise not to go running of to Volterra anytime soon' I shook my head '_hello_' I said turning and waving my hands at him, 'you're immortal, I _am_ not going to agree to _"anytime soon_"' I mocked him. Esme smiled as Edward crumbled to my will 'fine I won't ever go looking for the volturi' he said and I tutted 'what now?' he asked 'you could cause trouble intentionally or something…again' I smirked and took his hand.

'I will never purposely do any act that will result in my death' I nodded 'good' I hugged his middle and he chuckled 'strange bella' I glared at him 'I'm not strange' I retorted stubbornly. 'you're standing in a house full of vampires, trying to convince myself not to go of to another group of vampires, and _now_ you want to be among us? As a vampire?' I nodded 'pretty much' I smiled 'its not so much the whole vampire thing, but I'll admit Emmet has me convinced its cool, its more that my human life isn't long enough-its to short a time to be with you' I admitted and he smiled and then that smile dropped.

'Emmet what have a told you about putting ideas into her head! You know I don't' have a clue what she's thinking about! I don't need your fantasise about large bears in her head!' Emmet looked scared, even his strength didn't match to Edward speed, or the way he seethed insults in his silky voice.

'calm down love' Esme soothed him 'yeah, if vampires can get headaches I'm pretty sure I'm having one' Jasper commented 'sorry' Edward apologized to him 'oh its not you, its bella…again' I shrunk back sheepishly. I guessed Edward got what Jasper was feeling or what _I_ was feeling. He was back at my side in a flash.

Wrapping his arm around my waist, his head on the top of my head. 'lets go sit down' he said and I scrutinized his tone 'no trying to talk me out of my decision?' I verified 'promise' he said and he sounded so sincere I couldn't doubt him.

We were watching a horror film, I just kept on laughing, I thought _wrong turn 2_ was the best…until I saw this one! The 3rd is _so_ much better! 'bella why aren't you scared?' Edward asked me, I shrugged 'I sorta like it' I said cautiously, this caused Emmet to burst into laughter.

'Emmet we all know you're secretly scared' I teased and Edward chuckled, Emmet froze 'how did you know?' I raised an eyebrow 'I was teasing' I told him and he coughed 'yeah so was I' I smiled. At this point the girl was up against the tree as a cannibal clown looking wood chopper was stalking her through the woods 'die! Die!' I chanted and Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

'I've missed you' he whispered in my ear 'I missed you too' I breathed 'don't tell me what's going to happen' I glared at Emmet 'how did-' he started 'I just do' I answered 'now shush I want to hear the axe chop into her' I hushed them.

The film ended and I was grinning 'could have been more visual but it was great' I commented 'you know sometimes you seem like you _need_ to be a vampire' Jasper said in passing, Edward stiffened 'don't want me around that long?' I asked him, hurt in my voice. His faced softened into understanding. 'we spoke about this' he reminded me.

'yes but you didn't give I direct answer' I retorted, not fazed that I was discussing this in front of half of his family, well almost half of _my_ family too now.

'yes' he answered, I scrunched my eyebrows up 'yes, I want you around forever' he verified, I beamed 'forever…of your human life' I groaned. 'your impossible' I almost growled. 'yes he is, remind me why you love him?' Alice Chirped. Edward growled.

I hugged him tighter 'that's the beauty of it, I don't know' I said 'well I do, but I'm not saying' Edward groaned 'you want to read my mind' I said in a sing song voice, mocking him. 'its not nice to tease' he commented, 'its not nice to call me strange' I replied and he rolled his eyes.

'you have homework to do' he reminded me 'and I bet you've already done yours' I said exasperated, he looked sheepish 'obviously' I muttered. 'no he just likes to watch you work' jasper piped in 'stop teasing your brother!' Esme called. Edward ignored them. 'fine but I really don't see the appeal in watching me doing math homework'

**Like it? Review it. Don't like it, don't bother. Don't know if this should carry on :/ probably just going to turn into a 3 shot or something. Let me know.**

**Sasha XxxX**


End file.
